


Молитва

by 22310



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Прости, боже, я не знаю молитв





	Молитва

Я не знаю молитв, мой боже,  
Но, может, все же, поможешь?  
Может ты все же спасёшь, сохранишь?  
Если ты и правда там на небесах сидишь

Я бы хотел, чтобы вечно осень,  
Я бы хотел, для нее, плюс двадцать семь  
Но ночью тьму. Чтобы спала  
Чтоб свет не тревожил сон

И может мне стоит просить дьявола  
И может я сам того же хочу  
Но стою перед богом я  
Стою, и слезно молю

Дай немного тепла, дай покой  
Дай чай в три часа ночи (с тобой)  
Дай сигарет, добрых ядов  
Дай, чтобы близкие были рядом

А не за десятки тысяч километров  
Дай, чтоб расстояние измерялось в метрах  
Дай, чтоб ночью тьма, утром свет  
Дай мне всего того, что у меня нет

И не было. Я не о деньгах, господи  
Прости, я не знаю молитв  
И в красивых словах не силён  
Господи дай душе пристанище

Господи, дай хоть знак, что ты есть  
Господи, я так много хочу сказать  
Но я не знаю молитв.


End file.
